


Baby Boy

by booseokk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booseokk/pseuds/booseokk
Summary: "Ever since Seungkwan turned up to school with a black eye (given lovingly by his father) a couple weeks ago, Seokmin constantly worried over Seungkwan's wellbeing at home. Of course, Seungkwan would always say he was fine, but they both knew he wasn't."





	

Seungkwan sat on the floor of his dimly lit bedroom and brought his knees up to his chest. He rocked forward and backward slightly; nearly in time with the beats blasting from his headphones.

He could hear his parents fighting out in the living room and as the abuse grew louder, so did the music.

Seungkwan had no idea what his parents were arguing about this time, but he knew it would either be money, alcohol or him related. 

It's not like he had done anything wrong, in fact, Seungkwan was a perfect child. He did well in school, always pushed himself to succeed and was a really talented performer! But Seungkwan knew all too well, that when his parents were fighting none of that mattered. They would pick on anything and everything just to spite the other. 

He didn't do anything to deserve the treatment he got, yet there was nothing he could do to escape it.

Although there was a small ray of hope for his escape, in just four months he would turn 18. Old enough to move out of home and take care of himself. 

He often dreamt of an apartment in the city. It would be small and cozy; his furniture would be for comfort not style and his bed would be a wonderful mess of fluffy blankets and colourful pillows. If Seungkwan was lucky, he could find a house that had a balcony so when the sky was clear he could gaze up at the stars, something he had always loved doing. He also hoped the apartment would be next to a market. This is so he could always have fresh fruit and veggies, which were not something you'd see around his current home very often. Maybe he could adopt a cat too, a blac-

Seungkwan was woken from his daydream by a loud crash. 

He pushed his door open slightly to see what had made the noise.

His stomach churned with dread as he saw the sticky red splotches of blood and glistening shards of glass sprinkled all down the hallway.

There was no way to tell who's blood it was or what had happened but Seungkwan knew he had to get out of there.

Quick. 

Without even thinking he dashed straight for the car, taking the keys off the hook on the way out. Seungkwan had never driven before nor did he have his license, but in the heat of the moment, it was the only thing that made sense.

He swung open the door and jumped straight into the driver's seat. He could tell that his father had been in the car before him as the seat was really far back, far enough for his fathers pot-belly to fit in.

Seungkwan had played many racing video games in his time, but nothing could compare to the real feeling of driving a car. The acceleration pedal was heavy underfoot and with the slightest tap, the car jerked forward violently.

He sped away from the house, his destination still unknown.

Sweat poured from Seungkwan's forehead with the sudden realization that what he was doing, was very illegal. He needed someone to drive him somewhere safe. He needed someone with a drivers license. 

Seokmin.

Lee Seokmin was a tall, smiley guy who Seungkwan had become rather friendly with recently. More importantly, he was a tall, smiley guy, with a license.

Seungkwan pulled over into a McDonald's car park. He stepped out of the car to let the mass of neon lights taint his skin all different lovely colours.

Seungkwan got out his phone and pressed 1 on speed dial. To be honest, he and Seokmin had become really friendly recently. They'd call each other most nights just to talk about anything and everything. When they were together sometimes he'd catch Seokmin just looking at him, not in a creepy/stalker way; But in a way that made Seungkwan feel beautiful, because such a handsome boy was taking the time to gaze at him.

Though, neither of them had the courage to admit any feelings they had for the other. 

Seokmin picked up right away and Seungkwan's breath hitched.

"Seungkwan, hello? Why are you calling me it's 3 am! It's not like I don't like you calling me, in fact, I love it when you call but-"

Seungkwan smiled and shook his head. No matter the situation Seokmin always found a way to be awkward. Beautifully, awkward. 

"No it's ok, I'm sorry it's late but uh... I need your help. You see my parents were fighting-"

"Again? Why didn't you tell me?" Seungkwan could sense the pain in Seokmin's voice. His tone went straight from "I just got woken up, what's happening" to "What is wrong with Seungkwan, I must protect him".

"Yes, again."

Ever since Seungkwan turned up to school with a black eye (given lovingly by his father) a couple weeks ago, Seokmin constantly worried over Seungkwan's wellbeing at home. Of course, Seungkwan would always say he was fine, but they both knew he wasn't.

"I swear if your father has hurt you again I'm calling the police."

"No, I'm not hurt. But someone is but I don't know who, all I saw was the blood and then I bolted for the door and I didn't know what I was doing. It's all very frantic an-" Tears started to well in Seungkwan's eyes as he realized just how traumatic this last hour has been. 

"Seungkwan. It's ok. It's going to be ok. Where are you now?"

"I'm in the McDonalds car park just down from your house. Oh, and I have a car."

"What? Seungkwan you don't have a license! Did you drive all the way here? Please don't drive anywhere else, I'll be with you in less that 5 minutes. Bye."

Seokmin hung up.

Seungkwan sat down.

He rested his back against the driver's door of the car and pulled his knees up close to his chest. He let his head hang low in defeat.

Why must his life be this way? Why must the two people in the world that were supposed to love and support him the most, do nothing but fight? 

Seungkwan scrunched up his nose as he knew the waterworks were very close to starting back up again. 

He looked up to see Seokmin running towards him. He wore gray, baggy sweatpants and an oversized black hoodie. 

"Seungkwan!" Seokmin shouted, still running.

Seungkwan tried to open his mouth to yell back, but it was brutally interrupted by tears. 

He rolled the ends of his sweaters around his knuckles and tried to wipe them away, but it didn't work. The tears just kept on coming. 

They flowed down his cheeks like a waterfall, each new drop added to the flow of the others. They raced down his neck, the ground their final destination. 

Seokmin had finally reached Seungkwan and was now crouching beside him, trying to comfort him as best as he could. 

"Seungkwan! It's ok, please. I'm here, I'll never let anyone hurt you again." Seokmin felt like his heart was being poked at my millions of tiny needles, It hurt him so much to see Seungkwan in this state.

"This is all my fault isn't it?" Seungkwan queried, even though he knew it wasn't.

Sometimes he asked a question just because he wanted to hear the answer. 

"Of course it isn't! I'm still not 100% sure of what happened, but I know nothing by baby boy Seungkwan would do could cause this!"

The older boy was taken aback by his own words.

Slowly, Seungkwan raised his head to be eye level with Seokmin.

"Baby... boy...?"

Seokmin's cheeks blushed a bubblegum pink as he scrambled for something to say. His beautiful brown eyes popped out of his head like a cartoon character and his mouth opened and closed as the words in his brain tried to escape but were denied.

All this was quite amusing too Seungkwan and he managed a small chuckle.

"I'm your baby boy?" Seungkwan provoked, knowing he was being cheeky.

Seokmin moved from his crouching position to sitting. He sat directly across from Seungkwan and gazed into his eyes lovingly.

"Truth be told, I've wanted to say stuff like that for a while now. But for some reason, I can never bring myself too."

Seungkwan was shocked by this sudden serious discussion. Yet, his heart felt like it was going to explode with excitement.

"I know you probably think I'm a total loser now and I'm sorry if I'm weirding you out. I don't know, I just think I really really like you... and not just in a friend way."

Seungkwan marvelled at the boy in front of him. He was kind, gentle, understanding and of course beautiful. His smile could light up any room and where ever he went, laughter ensued. Seokmin looked so soft and cuddly and amazingly was an even softer person.

"Seungkwan! Are you going to say anything? I kinda just, like, confessed my unwavering and eternal love for you!?"

Without a seconds hesitation, Seungkwan placed a delicate hand on the back of Seokmin's neck, hovering just above the older boys lips.

"I've wanted to do stuff like this for a while."

Softly, he pressed his lips against Seokmin's, going slow first as to give the other the option to back out. It became clear that wasn't happening when Seokmin began to run his tongue against the youngest lips, begging for permission to enter.

Seungkwan gladly granted him, parting his lips so Seokmin could lick into his mouth. Within minutes it became a battle of tongue and teeth, both boys trying to express something deep to the other. Seungkwan was reluctant to pull away, but he knew he had too as he was starting to lose his breath.

He parted from Seokmin's lips only to see them change into a cute grin that spread wide across his face. 

Suddenly the boys heard a car pulling up beside them and they quickly remembered where they were. 

Seokmin stood up, signalling it was time to go. 

Seungkwan looked down at the concrete beneath him and furrowed his eyebrows. He really didn't want to go back home; he didn't feel at all safe there, he felt the safest in Seokmin's embrace. 

Seokmin shook his head with a smile.

"Did you think that I was going to make you go back home?" he questioned.

"After that kiss! Baby boy, you're staying with me tonight!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this fic! It was really good to write as I could get out so much emotion and I'm just so happy I managed to finish it (and to be honest the only reason I could finish it was my bc my love Megan helped!!) <3


End file.
